


Just In Time

by notmyyacht



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: After all these years, Jim finally visits Oswald in Arkham.





	Just In Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted on tumblr for “I just had to see you.” This was the end result =D It's short and unbeta'd, but I'm happy with it. You you like it!

He doesn’t have to do this. There was no requirement, no papers to sign, nothing. Except Jim was already there, already driving his car through the gates of Arkham.

“Just this way, Commissioner.”

As if Jim hadn’t walked through these halls at least a hundred times in the past. As if it wasn’t two lefts and a right. Down this hallway. Up those stairs. Through that gate.

“He’s in his room.”

Jim doesn’t remind the warden that he was told that when he first got there.

Down this hallway. Behind that door.

The warden unlocks the door and Jim steps in without hesitation. It’s locked behind him.

“You have ten minutes,” he’s told.

Jim looks at the man on the cot, who has his legs sticking straight out in front of him on the bed and a book in his hands. The man glances up from his book. He doesn’t react.

“Hello old friend,” he says.

Jim nods. So impersonal.

“Oswald.”

“What do you want?” his voice sounds tired. They’ve been having the same conversation since they met and he’s exhausted from it. What information does Jim want now? And in return, he’ll promise a favor he won’t like. Or perhaps it’s the other conversation they always have? Jim is going to take Oswald down and clean up the GCPD. Been there, done that.

Jim’s not here for either of those conversations.

“I heard you were locked up in here again. Thought you could use a visitor,” he says.

Oswald rolls his eyes. It’s been years and yet he still carries that childish nature about him. Jim notices the silver against the black of his hair. Jim wonders if Oswald is looking at the grey in his own.

“I mean it, Oswald. I just had to see you. This has nothing to do with police business or Batman. This might be the only time I’ve ever paid you a social visit.” Jim attempts to smile, hoping it’ll break some of the tension.

Oswald studies his face, looking for a lie or an explanation. Unsuccessful, he asks, “Why?”

Jim swallows the lump in his throat. Now or never.

“Last time you were locked up here, it was for me. I don’t know what went on in here, but at the time I didn’t care. I didn’t so much as visit. I’m sorry Oswald.”

A silence hung in the air. Oswald’s eyes well as he searches again for the punch line.

“Thank you Jim,” he says.

Jim feels the weight lift from his chest and smiles. Oswald smiles back.

“They treated you alright in here?” Jim asks.

“No, but it’s not as bad as when Strange ran the place.”

“I’ll bet.”

Oswald narrows his eyes at Jim’s face.

“I don’t know about that mustache, Jim.”

Jim smirks and runs an index finger against it.

“Yeah, well I do, so it’s staying,” he says.

“When I get out of here, it won’t.” Jim should probably take that as implication Oswald is going to try and escape, but he won’t say anything. Not this time. Oswald flashes him a devilish wink.

From outside they can hear a banging on the door.

“Time’s up!”


End file.
